toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Connexion
Connexion '(食通縁体 (コネクション), ''Konekushon lit. Gourmet Bonding Organisms) is a unique man-made organism created by IGO with the purpose of fusing with a host, undergoing a symbiotic relationship, to help them survive in the Gourmet World. It was created by the IGO in an attempt to allow scientists and non-Gourmet Cell Bearers to enter the Gourmet World without worrying about the extreme weather that can destory many. Appearance The creature known as Connexion is rather unique when it comes to appearance as it does not take a solid-based form but rather a liquid-based form; more specifically a blob-like substance. The color of the organism is usually black when starting out but when Connexion bonds with it's chosen host, it will change color depending on the host that it bonds with. While the multitude of colors are near limitless, some of IGO scientist speculate that the colors help determine the overall strength that is bestowed upon the host. Going back to the original appearance before bonding, Connexion has what seems to be a face; a mouth-like appendage and what is questionably eyes. It is able to create a bunch of tendrils to grab several items with ease. These appendages are rather easy to destroy as IGO members have been seen to cut them with standard knifes, showing that they don't have much durability till they bond with a host. However, it should be noted that Connexion is born from a tree of all things which was known as '''Yggdrasil (共生関係の世界樹 (ユグドラシル), Yugudorashiru lit. World Tree of Symbiotic Relationship). This tree is gargantuan in size, going beyond 40m in height alone. The tree seems to have several vines twisted around the base of it, all coming together to form a majestic looking bud that only opens up when it is time to birth the fruit that creates the Connexion. This fruit has been called Fygg (食通共生果 (フィグ), Figu lit. Gourmet Symbiotic Fruit). The fruit is rather strange in appearance, looking to be black when it is first "born", it is about the size of an apple and is usually a dark color, usually black or brown. The fruit is spiked, and has a line running down the center. It will later grow to the size of a watermelon and become a dark red color. Behavior Due to the unique characteristics of said beast, most of the Connexion often don't shown any signs of behavior patterns until they official bond with a host and create a symbiotic link with them. In some cases though, there are rarities where the symbosis can turn into a negative reaction, resulting in the rejection of the host and causing the being to go into a violent rage as it destroys anything that is in it's path. Due to this possible outcome, most of the Connexion that are spawned must be isolated before someone attempts to bond with them. Powes & Abilities Adaptive Nature: It has been shown that once someone gains this suit and it merges with them, it slowly accelerates the adaptive properties humans naturally gain whenever they are faced with a new situation. The process causes the suit to act as a protective shield again all forms of conditions that normal humans aren't able to handle without Gourmet Cells. It's because of this that it works very effectively in unpredictable weather and environmental changes around them. It has also been shown to be able to affect the human body in multitude of ways depending on what opposition they face. Incredible Durability: Notable Users Trivia *This beast is based off of the Symbiotes from Marvel's Amazing Spider-Man. *The picture for the tree is based off of the Chakra tree from Naruto. *The beast is not a substitute for Gourmet Cells, it only acts as a research tool for normal humans to enter and study the Gourmet World. Category:IGO Category:Human World Category:Man-Made Category:Capture Lvl 100-6000 Category:Tool